Lovers Trap
by JessicaTheGreat
Summary: Catherine thinks Sara is cheating on her and decides to do some detective work. What she finds out is surprising to both of them.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI or the characters, but please can I?? :-)

**Summary:** Catherine thinks Sara is cheating on her and decides to do some detective work. What she finds out is surprising to both of them.

**Authors note: **This was going to be a C/O fic but I changed my mind lol. So I had to change some things but I think it still works. I want to apologize now for something in the stories which might be wrong. Me and CSI7 was having a talk about it but I wanted it there lol. See if you can point it out?

**

* * *

**

**Lovers Trap**

"What do you mean you can't come over tonight?" Catherine said with sadness and anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry baby, but I just remembered that Nick asked me to cover for him tonight while he goes to his friend's birthday party." Sara replied unable to look her girlfriend in the eye.

Catherine knew that Sara wasn't telling the truth and that she had been lying to her more often lately. She suspected Sara had a bit on the side but was angry at herself for even suspecting it.

They had been dating for six months now, but in the last month Sara seemed to be busy most of the time or was too tired to spend time with her. Catherine knew all the signs of a cheater and Sara was showing way too many for her liking. After the fourth time of being blown off, Catherine decided to take things into her own hands and see what Sara was playing at, or rather, who she was playing with.

On the night of August 24th, Sara had blown off Catherine for the third time that month, saying she didn't feel too well and didn't want to pass it along to Catherine. Catherine knew she was lying, so she parked outside of her girlfriend's apartment to see if she left or anyone came. After an hour and a half, Catherine was starting to feel like a bad lover, but she needed to find out if she was being cheated on.

Twenty minutes later, a beautiful blonde woman walked into the building and to the elevator like she had been there before. Catherine knew this because the security guards didn't say hello, but seemed to acknowledge her, just like they did with Catherine.

The layout of the building gave the perfect view of the elevator. Catherine had to squint to see which floor the women was heading to and was slightly disappointed that it was in fact Sara's floor. She hated feeling this way but the last time she was cheated on, it took her a number of months to get over it and she cared for Sara so much more than she ever did for her ex. If Sara is cheating, she doesn't know if she will be able to get over it.

Taking a breath, she gets out of her car and runs up to the building, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Making her way to the entrance, she looks around the lobby and runs to hide around a corner in case anyone gets off the elevator and spots her. During her detective work, Catherine hadn't noticed that the security guards were looking at her as if she was crazy while looking back and forth between her and themselves.

Catherine was working her plan out in her head, "_first get up to Sara's floor without being spotted, then wait around the corner for a couple of minutes just so it doesn't look like I was stalking anyone, then knock on the door, wait and then walk in as if nothing is wrong."_

In all her concentration, Catherine didn't see the security guard approaching her with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Miss, what exactly do you think you're doing?"

Catherine was stunned at the interruption into her plan and shouts at herself _saying "Your plan was to not get caught and then you get caught, smart move Willows, smart move."_

"Erm, I'm just...you know, looking at this wall. I'm a CSI, so I'm doing some research that could help a lot. I'm working a case where a white substance was found on a body and I was just checking if you could get anything off this wall here."

"_Very good Willows, you should be proud of yourself."_

Catherine smiled to herself, proud that she was able to come up with something random like that. Looking to the security guard, it was clear he did not believe her but was enjoying making her squirm.

"You were checking the wall huh. Well I suggest that you either go upstairs to your girlfriend's or you leave, because if I didn't know that you're a friend of Miss Sidle I would think that you're a crazy person who has a very weird interest in walls."

Catherine feels herself turn a reddish colour with all the humiliation and embarrassment she is overcome with. The well built security guard looks to Catherine with a small smile covering his face. He knew that Catherine was a strong and independent person from what Sara had told him, but embarrassing her like this was very amusing to him as it would be to anyone who knew Catherine Willows.

"Right, sure I'll just make my way up there now."

On the security guard's nod, Catherine heads to the elevator thinking _"Well that was embarrassing, and there is nothing wrong with liking walls. They're great for leverage, well when Sara pushes you up against a wall anyone would like them."_

Reaching the elevator, Catherine looks back to glance at the guard and sees him staring at her with an expectant glow in his eyes. Smiling politely, she gets onto the elevator and presses the button to Sara's floor.

"_How awkward was that! God, he thinks I'm a real weirdo. Well if Sara is cheating on me, it won't matter anymore. Please don't be cheating on me Sara, I'm begging you."_

Reaching the floor, Catherine makes sure the coast is clear before stepping out. Looking left and right, she is pleased that no one is around to see her make an idiot out of herself. Taking a deep breath, she side steps around another corner and makes a mad dash for Sara's apartment. _"Don't say anything until you're sure she isn't cheating on you; just act normal until you are one hundred percent sure. Please don't do this to me Sara. Well here goes."_

Taking one last deep breath, she hesitantly knocks and waits for Sara to open the door.

Inside the apartment, voices can be heard clearly and distinctly from the outside. The voice of Sara Sidle was heard, as well as the voice of another female. Catherine's heart was slowly breaking, but she acted as if nothing was wrong when the door swung open, showing an out of breath and sweaty Sara.

"Baby what are you doing here?"

Catherine was still looking at the clothes Sara was wearing, well lack of clothes. Only suited in a sports bra showing off her toned stomach muscles and a small set of shorts which looked way too tight on her, but made her even more irresistible.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What the hell are you doing here? You said you had to cover for Nick."

Sara was always secretly scared when Catherine got angry at her like this, but she was always able to hold her own. No matter the situation she would never be called weak.

"Change of plans, I managed to get Greg to cover. I was...erm...actually just going to get changed to come to your house."

Both knew Sara was lying, but Catherine decided to put her anger on hold and act as if she didn't know what was going on.

"Well there's no need to now considering I'm here."

And with that, she walks into the apartment to see it clear, but being ever the CSI, Catherine sees that there are two glasses of wine sitting on the table. Turning around with a smile on her face she meets Sara's eyes and stares her down until Sara has to look away.

"Do you have company baby?"

"Erm I did, it was my next door neighbour. After Lucy had her baby, she and I hadn't had any time to catch up, so she came over."

Catherine knew it was another lie and was starting to lose her cool.

"So why are you dressed like that?" Catherine questioned with an innocent voice_. "Just play it calm Willows. But if she lies one more time let it rip."_

"Erm...I'm dressed like this because...well... they're comfy you see."

Sara knew it was lame, but it was too late to change that now. She knew the truth was going to be shown sooner or later.

"Sara, stop lying to me! I can only suspect that you're cheating on me and you're still denying what is so plain and simple to see. I heard a female voice and you're all sweaty, so the only explanation I'm left with is that I interrupted you. All I have to say is I'm glad I found out you were a cheater before I truly and ultimately let you into my heart".

Sara stood there in shock as Catherine walked out the room without looking back. After Catherine slammed the door shut a women with short dark blonde hair comes out of her hiding spot in the bedroom.

"Sara you need to go after her." The woman spoke in a panic. She was upset that she could have caused such a beautiful relationship to break apart.

Sara's tears were silently falling down her cheek, but upon hearing her guest speak, she turned around with her eyes cast down to the ground.

"She doesn't love me. I always thought that she did because if she truly loved me, she wouldn't have reduced me to a cheater. It's upsetting that she didn't think more of me."

"Sara, she does love you. People tend to think irrationally when they're upset, it's like a reflex to protect themselves. You need to go after her hunny."

"Are you sure Becky, what if she meant it?"

Sara's thoughts were taking too much room in her brain. She couldn't lose Catherine to a little misunderstanding, but she still needed someone to reassure her.

"Sara she didn't mean it, you really need to go after her. Like right now!"

Upon hearing her guest yell at her, Sara sprung into action, gathering her keys and wallet, making a mad dash to the door.

"Becky, thank you so much. Are you ok on your own for a couple of hours?"

"Sara I'm fine. Just go get Catherine so she can see the situation and understand that you would never cheat on her. From what you've told me, you love her so much, you can't live without her."

Smiling to her guest, she heads out the door and runs down the six flights of stairs to get to her car, too pumped to take the elevator. _"I just need her to listen and understand, then everything will be ok and back to normal. That's all I need, yeah that's all."_

The drive to Catherine's house seemed to take hours, when in actuality, it was only a fifteen minute trip. All through the drive, Sara was playing out the possible outcomes in her head, hoping she would have a happy ending.

Reaching Catherine's house, she is disappointed that Catherine's car is nowhere to be found. Sighing in frustration, she pulls out her phone and calls the number she had memorized years ago.

"This is Catherine Willows, sorry I can't take your calls at the moment. Please leave your name and number and I will get back to you as soon as I can."

Throwing the phone onto the back seat, Sara rests her head on the steering wheel vowing not to leave this spot until Catherine comes home.

After two and half hours, Catherine's car slowly pulls into the driveway and parks in the usual spot. Upon seeing Sara's car, Catherine decides that she doesn't want to talk to Sara at the moment to discuss what had happened and promptly walks to her house without even acknowledging the sleeping form in the car.

Sara had fallen into a sleep after thirty minutes of crying non-stop. She was devastated by what had happened and couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Waking up to a car horn, Sara looks around disoriented for a few seconds until she realizes where she is. Looking around, she is pleased that Catherine got home safely, but is somewhat hurt over the fact that Catherine hadn't woken her.

Getting out of the car in a rush, Sara practically runs to the door to Catherine's house and starts knocking frantically. When there is no movement or sound from the other side, Sara starts to yell through the door.

"Catherine! Please open the door so we can talk...Catherine!"

Sighing in frustration, Sara starts believing that Catherine really did mean what she said and that she doesn't love her.

"Catherine I never cheated on you! I could never do that to you, please let me explain!"

Catherine sat on her couch silently crying into a cushion. She could hear Sara banging on the door but had no intention of opening it, that was, until she heard Sara say "I never cheated on you." That was all it took for Catherine to get up from the couch and open the door. Without looking to Sara, Catherine walks back to the couch and waits for Sara to follow.

When Sara reaches the living room, she sees Catherine hidden in a corner on the couch, as far away as possible. Sara wants to give Catherine her space, so she sits on the single chair which is located next to the couch but faces the window.

"Thank you for opening the door."

Sara wanted to start off slow before she explained to Catherine what she saw at her apartment, but Catherine had something else in mind.

"Just explain to me why you lied to me and have been lying to me for the last month."Catherine's voice broke as she spoke.

It hurt Sara even more to know that she was putting the love of her life through so much pain.

"The woman at my apartment you heard was Becky Smith and she has been my best friend all throughout high school and college. After we finished school, she left and we went our separate ways, but still kept in contact. She has been in town for the past month and we've been hanging out a lot. I ..."

Catherine was slowly coming to the conclusion that Sara really cared for this Becky person and she had always wanted Sara to be happy even if it wasn't with her. She was still angry at what Sara was saying and totally forgot the words Sara shouted through the door which made her open it in the first place.

"So after only a month you're leaving me when we've been dating for six months! Six months Sara!"

"I'm not leaving you! I'm not cheating on you! I love you so much and could never do that to you."

Both were yelling now but Catherine was the only one crying. When Sara saw that Catherine was crying she was next to Catherine in a matter of seconds, holding her, trying to subdue the tears Catherine was creating.

After a couple of minutes, Catherine found her voice and asked the question that was now going around in her mind, making her even the more curious.

"Why with all the secrets then?"

Sara knew that this question was going to come, she just needed to get the strength to answer. Taking a deep breath, she knew she trusted Catherine with her life, so she whispered the answer.

"I wanted...so...got...come...help...because...for you."

Sara said it in such a small voice that Catherine only heard bits and pieces. She had seen Sara vulnerable before but never like this and it was slowly making Catherine scared for her.

"Baby I didn't hear any of that."

She started to stroke Sara's cheek in a loving way to show that she still cared for Sara and nothing was going to change that, not even if she had actually cheated. Taking another deep breath, Sara got all her strength from her lover.

"I wanted you to like my body so I got Becky to come and help me become sexy for you."

Catherine was taken aback by Sara's declaration. Whenever they had made love, Catherine always said how beautiful Sara was, inside and out. She has always loved Sara's body and nothing that Sara did was going to make her fall out of love with her.

"Baby, you have always been sexy to me. I love everything about you, your body and your mind. You never have to change for me, but if you do, I will still love you, forever and always baby. Nothing is going to change that ever. What made you even think I didn't like your body?"

Sara heard every single word that Catherine said but was still unconvinced.

"Just I have this feeling when we were making love that you pictured someone else. You always have your eyes closed when I'm on top of you."

Catherine knew this was true, but it had nothing to do with the fact that she didn't want to look at Sara's body. It was something so much deeper than that which made it too hard to look in her eyes. It was the most intimate action you could have with a person.

"Baby I love your body and when we are making love all I think about is you and only you. I love you so much, I don't want a life that doesn't have you loving me in it."

Sara was happy and let a small smile show on her face but she was still confused at why Catherine didn't look at her. So in a quiet voice she asks,

"So why do you close your eyes?"

Looking into Sara's eyes, all that could be seen was confusion blocking all other emotions out. Catherine loved Sara so much that she was willing to do anything for her to stay. Without taking her eyes off her, Catherine spoke.

"When we are making love and you're on top of me, all I can see and feel is you, and I love that feeling. When looking into your eyes all I see is love and desire for me. Sure I've seen a lot of people desiring me but with you the love is just too real for me. When I was with Eddie I never saw that in his eyes which I am grateful for now because it makes it even more special with you. I can't believe that you're with me and that you love me. It scares me because this is real and I don't want you to leave me. It would hurt too much."

When Catherine was finished, Sara's emotion took over her as tears kept falling and falling. Nobody had ever said that to her and it just made her love Catherine even more if that was possible. Halfway through her speech, Catherine had let her eyes drop and was now looking at her hands. Sara reached over and placed her hand on Catherine's and linked their fingers together, both smiling at how perfect they fit together. Catherine looked up into Sara's eyes and what she saw made her start to cry right along with Sara. Sara began to speak with a stronger voice than she had throughout the whole convocation.

"Baby, I love you so much, I could never leave you. I would never want to. I didn't know you felt this way, I just always thought you didn't like looking at me."

Sara was the first to smile which made Catherine smile, in no time both were smiling like idiots at one another. Sara leaned across to Catherine and gave the most powerful kiss she could muster, showing all her feelings for Catherine in that one kiss. Slowly pulling apart, they gazed into each other's eyes both showing desire, love and yearning for one another. Catherine starts whispering just to make everything perfect.

"I love you with all my heart Sara. Would you move in with me and Lindsey so we can be a proper family?"

Sara was stunned at this, asking herself if she was ready for a commitment like this. Without a second thought she answered from her heart.

"Of course I do baby! I love you so much and I love Lindsey, I want to be with you forever."

Overcome with huge grins, both knew what was said at Sara's apartment was a lie, Catherine loved Sara with all her heart and nothing was going to change that. She loved her body, mind and soul. This was a happy ending to a misunderstanding, they were together and that's all that mattered.

**

* * *

**

Wow! My very first oneshot! I hoped you all liked it and please review, good or bad anything will do. Did that rhyme? lol

**I want to say thank you to CSI7 for once again fixing my story. You rock!**

**I dare you to review :-P**

**Hugs and kisses, Jessica**


End file.
